


Miraculous in the Morning's Love Corner

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien calls a radio show, Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, First Chances, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inspiration is a radio segment, Romantic Fluff, Second Chances, Second Date Update, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Nino knows his friend, Adrien, is dying a bit after his first and only date with his long-time crush, Marinette. In the hopes of helping his friend out, he asks for help from his DJ and radio show partner, Alya. He wants a chance to learn what happened and possibly get Adrien the happy ending his friend deserves with the woman he really likes. Alya's not too sure at first, but she decides to trust Nino.This is the story of what happens during one of their Love Corner segments.





	Miraculous in the Morning's Love Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been begging for me to write it since I heard this one broadcasted segment of my favorite radio station. You see, they have a segment called Second Date Update. The premise is one calls the show because they believe they had a great first date yet never get the chance for a second date. The show then calls the other person to discover what happened and if they can possibly assist their caller in gaining a second date. 
> 
> One such segment had the cutest couple ever. I fell for them both almost immediately and thought their story would make the perfect preface for an Adrinette story. If you'd like to hear the podcast of that show, you can find it [here](https://omny.fm/shows/second-date-update-podcasts/9-10-18-brett-and-marissa-scootin-into-success). It's definitely worth a listen because they are too cute. 
> 
> Anyway, the story has been on my mind since and I finally got the chance to get it written. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Hey, foxy lady,” Nino said as Alya took her seat next to him in the radio booth, steaming coffee mug in hand. “Do you remember that friend of mine we helped last month?”

“The one that had a crush on his father’s intern?” She waited for Nino’s nod of confirmation before adding, “What about him?”

Nino shook his head, a rueful smile spreading across his lips. “Yeah, he needs our help again. He’s hoping that we can maybe help him gain a second date with this woman.”

Alya’s brows knitted together in a fashion that never failed to cause Nino’s heart to flutter. He didn’t know how he’d lucked into a DJ partner like Alya, aka Rena Rouge, but he thanked the heavens for that luck every day. She never failed to brighten his world for the few hours they hosted together.

If only he could get his own courage up to ask her out, he mused, turning away before she caught any hint of his thoughts. He fiddled with the few buttons in front of him, tuning up for their upcoming segment at the end of the next commercial break.

“What happened on their date? Did he screw up? Did she?”

Returning his gaze to her, he tried not to drown in the hazel depths of her eyes as he stammered, “He wouldn’t say. He only asked that we get him on the air and try giving her a call. He hopes that our past success on Love Corner will help him.”

A tap on the window caught their attention, interrupting Alya’s reply to his unspoken question.

Their producer held up his splayed hand. Five minutes until showtime.

“So, what do you think? Should we give them each a call and see what we can do?” He picked up his headphones and hooked them over his neck, wanting her answer before settling them in place.

“I don’t know, Nino. I mean, I’m all for helping your friend, but we’ve never done something like this on our segment. What if it blows up in our face? We could get into a lot of trouble if something went down that we can’t know between them beforehand.” She settled her matching headphones over her ears, her eyes glancing up at him a bit worried.

Not sure he could back down after seeing the misery on his friend’s face, he did something he didn’t usually do. He fought against her judgment call. “I thought about that, too, but I think we can work it so we don’t get ourselves into legal trouble. Do you trust me enough to try?”

She hesitated a fraction of a second before nodding. “Fine. Let’s give this a try. I trust you, Nino Lahiffe. Don’t make me regret it.”

“Never, foxy lady.”

All too soon, their producer tapped at the window once more, counting down to their airtime.

He offered her a small smile as their opening music and spiel began, giving them a final few seconds to think through this uncharted territory for their show. He had a good feeling about his friend’s predicament and the obvious attraction he’d spied a week before their actual date.

The first hour went without a hitch as they covered a variety of topics for their early morning commuters and fans. They touched on popular news along with current events, including the upcoming fashion line from Gabriel fashions.

Using that as their final point of discussion, Nino led them into one of his favorite segments, speaking into the microphone as the commercial break came to an end. “So, Rena, it’s time for Love Corner, and we have a bit of surprise for our listeners this morning, don’t we?”

“That’s right, Shell Shock. We have a returning caller who’d like our help once more. He got the date with his long-time crush but hasn’t heard from her since. We’re here today to see what went wrong and if we can possibly help him mend some seams and gain another date with her.” She shot him a tense smile as their producer gave them a thumbs up and mouthed a number.

His friend sat waiting on Line Two.

Nino swallowed as he pushed the button. “Hey, Adrien. It’s nice to hear from you again, bro, though I guess nice isn’t what you’d say about your current predicament, huh?”

A wry chuckle escaped. “Yeah, you could say that. You two were awesome in helping me last time. I’m hoping you can work your magic again.”

Before Nino could open his mouth to speak, Alya beat him to the punch. “So, what happened, Sunshine? Give us all the details. Our listeners would love to know.”

Another chuckle came through the line.

Nino could already picture his friend’s hand rubbing the nape of his neck as he prepared his answer. Adrien really had too many tells even through the radio as far as he was concerned, hoping they didn’t cause the model too much discomfort.

“I did what you suggested, asking her someplace I knew she’d like. So, I asked her to visit this fashion show with me. She hasn’t been able to actually sit through one and see how all the hard work behind the stage looks out front. She said yes, which was amazing and a bit surprising. I didn’t think she even noticed me in truth.”

 _Oh, man_ , Nino thought, slapping his forehead. His friend could be truly dense sometimes. The woman in question had clearly been crazy about him, or at least, she had until their date.

“Okay, so she said yes. That’s a good first sign. What happened on the date?” Alya’s hand tapped Nino’s shoulder. Her worried eyes searched his as he shrugged and offered her a small smile, hoping his hopeless friend hadn’t royally screwed up with this woman.

“Everything was great. We had a lot of fun. I got us close to the stage where she could see the designs and how well the models worked those designs for the crowds. It was nice to see how alive she became. She practically danced in her seat. It was the cutest thing. Man, you have no idea how adorable she is when she’s excited and having fun. She was truly in her element.” The wistfulness of his voice shone through, putting a smile on Alya’s face for the first time.

“It sounds like you’re really in love with her, Sunshine. I thought you were just a smitten kitten before, but you’re well and truly lost with this woman, aren’t you?” Her smile shined on Nino as she spoke, her hazel eyes brightening as she took on a new determination to help his friend through this latest crisis.

“Oh, Rena, you have no idea. She makes my heart pound and palms sweat anytime she’s near. She makes me want things that I never thought possible. I mean, I know love exists in the world, but I hadn’t thought to be lucky enough to experience it like this.” A sigh flowed over the line, sending a bit of static with it.

Taking over the reins once more, Nino asked, “Okay, bro, so tell us what went wrong. You wouldn’t be calling if something hadn’t happened to spook her.”

A long pause had them leaning forward.

“Um, yeah, I, uh, I kinda goofed. I didn’t realize the show would be dedicated to my parents. I just knew she’d like the show and would really like to go. I didn’t know they would be there because of that dedication. How was I supposed to know, you know?”

He’s melting down.

Nino groaned, his hand running down his face. “Hey, Adrien, dude, calm down. Breathe, man.”

An inhale and exhale followed his instructions. Another soon followed the first and another until his friend had calmed enough to continue.

“Better, Sunshine?” Alya asked, her gaze soft and concerned for the man on the other line. “So, your parents showed up. That didn’t have to be awkward, right? After all, you said before she worked for your father, right? So, she knows who he is.”

“Yes, he’s her idol actually. He’s the reason she went into fashion and worked hard for an internship in his company. It’s not an easy feat as many will tell you to get into my father’s company. He doesn’t exactly have the warmest personality, but he’s a decent guy most of the time. You just have to get to know him as my mother says.”

Nino smiled as Alya laughed at the apt description of the famous man. He recalled her initial thoughts of the man after seeing him during one of their few excursions in the city together, broadcasting from one of the man’s fashion shows the previous year.

“So, what happened? Come on, Sunshine. Don’t leave our listeners hanging.”

A short pause before his voice broke through the radio silence.

“I have terrible luck, Rena. I wish I was joking, but it follows me around like I’m a black cat or something. Anyways, I went to grab her hand and escort her to my parents’ seats in one of the balconies when the worst happened.” He took a breath and continued, saying, “I, um, tripped her with my foot into a small stand and sent her sprawling to the floor. I heard a rip and soon discovered her skirt had torn on the stand’s edging. She’d never looked more embarrassed or ready to cry. I, um, I screwed up and never got the chance to tell her how sorry I was.”

Alya’s gaze met Nino’s in the booth, her hazel depths worried once more about interfering in this.

Nino couldn’t say he blamed her, but he wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet. They still needed a bit more information before he would call it off completely.

“We’re missing something here, man. What happened after she ripped her skirt? Why would she be embarrassed or ready to cry from a simple rip of fabric? Your father can’t be that big a stickler about a small mishap like that, right?” Nino hated himself for pushing his friend and prying, but he reminded himself that Adrien had sought his help. He had to pick at the wound before it could have any chance at healing.

“Not on a normal day, he wouldn’t, but the rip hadn’t been tiny. It had gone from the bottom hem to her upper thigh, leaving little to the imagination. We were in the process of fixing it in an alcove when my bad luck struck again.” This time, Adrien sighed through the phone, murmuring to himself as though he needed a bit of courage to continue this last part. When he came back on, his voice had gone flat with his misery. “My parents happened to be coming from their seats and caught us in the middle of our repair. Let’s just say my father had been less than pleased with what he thought he saw. He said some unpleasant things about both of us. I haven’t seen her since she ran off. I couldn’t stop her or explain what was going on before she disappeared.”

“Oh, man, that’s tough,” Nino mumbled into the mic, wishing he could hug his friend. He’d been nearby when Gabriel had torn a few employees apart in the past for shoddy work. It hadn’t been at all pretty. He could only imagine the damage this had done for Adrien’s cause in wooing his pretty crush.

A glance at Alya showed the tears sparkling in her eyes. From anger or sadness, he couldn’t begin to guess. He hoped a little of both because they’d need all the help they could get if they had any chance in fixing this.

“Look, man, I have to ask this. Are you really sure you want to bother her? Wouldn’t it be better to leave this alone and give her a bit longer to live it down? Why not approach her off the radio, my man? She might not like this at all, you know?” He had to put the warnings out there that this could blow up for them all if Adrien’s crush felt cornered or pestered by any of them.

“I would, Shell, if she didn’t avoid me at work. I heard from one of her co-workers that she’s leaving the company. I can’t let her leave because of me. I just want to apologize and hope she’ll give me another chance. I don’t deserve it, but I have to try. I don’t think I could handle my world going dark again if she leaves.”

“Okay, Sunshine, we’ll see what we can do.” Alya’s hand grabbed Nino’s, squeezing his fingers as her gaze spoke a thousand words to him. She hadn’t a clue, he could see, about what they were walking into, but she still chose to trust him and Adrien in not hurting this other woman.

The corners of his lips curved upward from her trust, allowing him to put Adrien on hold as they headed into a commercial break before they called this woman. He could only hope this wouldn’t blow up and create some serious problems for them all.

“You’re a good friend, Nino.”

A wry chuckle escaped, his head nodding. “I certainly hope so. He deserves some happiness after his last breakup. Oh, that woman was awful, using him to further her career in the modeling world. He deserves someone who cares about him.”

“We’ll see what this woman has to say. Surely, there’s something he’s not seeing. That we’re not hearing.” Her hand gave a final squeeze before they went back on the air.

“Alright, folks, let’s give this lovely lady a call and see what she has to say,” Alya crooned into the mic, her gaze watchful as she pressed the call button on her board.

The line rung three times before a harried woman’s voice answered, a bit breathless. “Hello?”

“Is this Marinette?” Alya asked, her hand returning to Nino’s.

“Yes. Can I help you?” Confusion laced the woman’s voice though she seemed open to talking to them.

“Well, I’m Rena Rouge with MLPF’s Miraculous in the Morning show. We’re calling you today because of our segment, Love Corner. Are you familiar with it?”

“Yes, I love your show. I haven’t had a chance to tune in today, but your Love Corner is one of my favorites. You and Shell Shock are great.” She paused, her mind working as Nino had witnessed on a few occasions. Her ability to analyze amazed him the few times he’d seen it. “But, I’m not sure what that has to do with me.”

Nino caught the smile teasing at Alya’s lips.

“I can’t blame you, girl. I’d be confused, too, but we actually have another caller who’d really like to try and gain another date with you. It appears your first date hadn’t gone well due to some unfortunate bad luck. He asked us to help in smoothing the road with you. Would that be okay?”

Marinette hesitated, her breath audible through the line and creating a small bit of static.

“Hey, girl, it’s okay if you say no. We’re putting you on the spot. If you’re uncomfortable, we can end this now.”

“No, it’s okay, I think.” A breath blew through the phone before she came back to ask, “Is your caller Adrien?”

Nino chuckled, liking this woman even more by her simple question. She was smarter than the last woman in Adrien’s life by leaps and bounds if he took a wild guess. “Yeah, it is.”

“Oh,” she squeaked. “He really wants to see me again after what happened. I mean, he’s such a nice guy and I messed everything up because I’m such a klutz. Oh, you have to be mistaken. He wouldn’t want to go out with me again.”

Nino leaned forward to assure her, but Alya beat him to the punch.

“Wait. Slow down, girl. What do you mean by you messed everything up? What happened?”

“He didn’t tell you? Oh, um, it’s so embarrassing. I didn’t mean to make a mess of the nicest outing he could’ve planned. It was wonderful, Rena. You have no idea.”

“Then, why don’t you tell us about the date? We’ve heard his version, but we’d love to hear it from you, girl. Give us all those wonderful tidbits of your date.”

Another hesitation as though Marinette debated saying anything. It took another moment before she started talking.

“I’ve never been to a fashion show, a professional one, as a spectator before. Oh, it was amazing. The designs, the models, the lighting, music. Everything was perfect.” A happy sigh escaped. “He gave me the perfect first date. He’s perfect, you know? So handsome and sweet. He treated me like a lady. Do you know how rare that is, Rena? Shell?”

They glanced at each other, smiles growing.

“Yeah,” Rena answered. “There’s only a handful of good guys out there. Sounds like you might’ve found one.”

“I did, but I screwed it up. We finished the show fine, but then, we learned his parents had been in attendance. He asked if we could say hi to them. I agreed because I admire his father and have only seen his mother a few times. She’s a lovely woman.” She sucked in a breath before she exhaled and continued. “So, we’re heading toward the balconies when the unthinkable happens. I tripped over my own feet and fell into a stand. It wouldn’t have been so bad except I destroyed the stand and ripped my skirt. I had some safety pins in my purse for emergencies like this. Thank goodness.”

As she paused for another breath, Alya took the moment to interrupt by asking, “You tripped? Or did he trip you?”

“Huh? I don’t understand.”

“Well, we were told he tripped you by accident when you reached the stand. Is that not what happened?”

“No! No, he didn’t trip me. I did it to myself. I saw him reach for me, but it was too late by then. It was my fault for ruining that stand and for ripping my skirt.” She went silent, her mind probably whirling with the information they’d given her. “He thinks he tripped me? Is that why his behavior changed after that? Guilt? I thought he’d been so disgusted by me. He’d been polite in helping me fix my skirt, but he couldn’t look at me after that. I thought I’d ruined our date with my clumsiness. It didn’t help when his parents found us like they did. Oh, his father had almost turned purple with how displeased he looked.”

“We heard about that, too. Was the man truly unpleasant? We heard he said some pretty nasty things to you and about you.” The anger returned to Alya’s gaze as she glanced between Nino and their producer.

Marinette surprised them all by laughing. “Oh, yeah, he did. He can be quite creative in his language when he feels something isn’t up to his standards, including employee behavior.” She sobered as she added, “I just didn’t realize it extended to his son. Adrien must’ve been so hurt by the things his father said. I hope he doesn’t hate me for that.”

“I think he’s more concerned about you. He’s rather used to his father’s harsh criticisms from what I’ve gathered,” Nino said, his own ire growing at the impossible standards Gabriel had for his son. He often wondered how Adrien had turned out so good with Gabriel as his father, so cold and commanding toward everyone. “If I understand him, he’s hoping you don’t hate him for his father’s rude behavior toward you.”

“Oh, I’d never hold a father’s sins against his son. Adrien isn’t his father. Besides, his father and I had a long talk when I returned to work the following week. It seems his wife had some choice words for him as well for his poor behavior.”

Nino could almost see the smile on Marinette’s face, feeling sure she had more courage than most women he knew. A glance at Alya amended that thought, knowing how fierce she could be.

“Good for you, girl. Never let anyone talk down to you.” Alya cheered.

“Thanks, Rena. I, um, I actually got a promotion after I showed him some designs I’d made. The show and Adrien inspired me. I couldn’t stop drawing all weekend. His father was quite impressed by what I’d accomplished after his apology.”

“So, you aren’t leaving the company then? We were told some rumors you might be leaving.” Nino glanced at the blinking light of Adrien’s call, praying his friend was listening in to the show right then.

“Oh, no. I’m not leaving the company, just my current department. I’m moving from an intern level to a junior designer, complete with my own office and everything. I’ll be working under one of the top designers in the company. Does he think I’m leaving? That I scare that easily?”

Alya stepped in once more, asking, “Do you mind if we bring him on the line? He’s been waiting quite anxiously, I suspect, to talk to you. Would that be okay?”

“Oh, um, sure, that’s fine.”

No one said a word. No one breathed as Adrien’s line reconnected.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked after another moment of silence passed.

“Hi. I’m here.” A few breaths puffed over the line. “Oh, man, Mari, I don’t know what to say. Well, I do know what I want to say, but it’s too soon to say it.”

Nino bit back a groan, knowing his friend as he did. He begged the model telepathically not to say it, not to freak out the girl when they got them back to a decent place for a second possible date.

Marinette giggled. “Is that so? Hmm, well, Adrien, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, yes, you can ask me anything?”

Nino’s hand came up to slap his forehead, a soft groan escaping. So much for Adrien remaining cool. Oh, his friend had gone way past the smitten phase with this woman.

Another giggle came over the line. “Um, would you perhaps like another shot at a first date? One that doesn’t include me tripping over myself and causing a scene. I could make dinner or something.”

Before Adrien could reply, Nino stepped in, saying, “Actually, if you two would like to try another date, we’d be happy to take care of the arrangements and pay the check at the end.”

“That’s very sweet of you two. That would be really nice.”

“Adrien, bro, what do you say?”

“Are you free tonight, Mari?”

Alya chuckled, her hand covering the mic so it wouldn’t be heard. Her hazel eyes found Nino’s and warmed as she held him entranced.

Remembering their show and still being on the air, he turned back to their calls and said, “Alright, Adrien and Marinette, if you’ll wait a second, we’ll iron out the details and get that date set up for you two.”

“Thank you, Shell, for everything, man.”

Nino smiled, fondness for his friend seeping onto his features. “You’re welcome, dude. Thank you for being a sweetheart in talking to us today, Marinette. I’m glad you two came back together. That’s all for Love Corner today, folks. Tell us what you think you about these two. Call us or comment on our webpage.”

Signing off as the commercial break aired once more, Nino turned to Alya with the widest smile. They’d done it. They’d helped his friend and learned the date hadn’t been a total disaster. His friend hadn’t been a cad or she a nightmare.

“Told you that you could trust me,” he gloated.

“Yeah, you did.” She slid her chair closer to him, leaning into his space. “So, Lahiffe, think you’re up for a date yourself? I’ve discovered this curious fox would like to see more of you outside this booth. What do you say?”

“I say you name the time and place, and I’ll be there, waiting on the foxiest lady I’ve ever met.” He closed the distance between them, brushing a kiss across her cheek. While she could make him lose his mind at times, he also knew they still had a show to do. Their producer would never let them live it down if he kissed her like he wanted. “Now, how about we discuss this further after we get the other lovebirds set up?”

“You’re on, Shell Shock,” their producer yelled through the glass.

Alya chuckled as he blushed, struggling to regain his composure and finish the show.

He had a lot to thank Adrien for later, including the promotion he’d get from the success of their latest segment with many listeners eagerly awaiting updates on Adrien and Marinette’s second date.

Who knew one caller’s plea could change the course of so many lives?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com).
> 
> You'll also find some art for this story there as well if you [click here](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/180639750049/miraculous-in-the-mornings-love-corner).


End file.
